<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 100: Doom Days by lainathiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773126">The 100: Doom Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lainathiel/pseuds/lainathiel'>lainathiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Hundred Storms [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bunker, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, dark year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lainathiel/pseuds/lainathiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of what happened during those six years in the Second Dawn bunker has never been told.</p><p>Until now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin &amp; Original Character(s), Abby Griffin &amp; Raven Reyes, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake &amp; John Murphy, Bellamy Blake &amp; Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake &amp; Original Character(s), Bellamy Blake &amp; Original Female Character(s), Bellamy Blake &amp; Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Bellamy Blake/Original Character(s), Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Clarke Griffin &amp; Original Character(s), Clarke Griffin &amp; Original Female Character(s), Clarke Griffin &amp; Original Male Character(s), Clarke Griffin &amp; Raven Reyes, Echo (The 100) &amp; Original Character(s), Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Grounders (The 100)/Original Female Character(s), Harper McIntyre &amp; Original Character(s), Indra (The 100) &amp; Original Character(s), Indra (The 100) &amp; Original Female Character(s), John Murphy &amp; Raven Reyes, John Murphy (The 100) &amp; Original Character(s), John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Madi (The 100) &amp; Original Character(s), Marcus Kane &amp; Original Character(s), Monty Green &amp; Jasper Jordan, Monty Green &amp; Nathan Miller, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin &amp; Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake &amp; Indra, Octavia Blake &amp; Niylah, Octavia Blake &amp; Original Character(s), Octavia Blake &amp; Original Female Character(s), Octavia Blake &amp; Original Male Character(s), Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes &amp; Original Character(s), Raven Reyes &amp; Original Female Character(s), Raven Reyes &amp; Original Male Character(s), Raven Reyes/Kyle Wick, Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw, Thelonious Jaha &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Hundred Storms [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/401875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 100: Doom Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The next book of the series, consisting mostly of original fiction as I hope to fill up the six year gap on the show with mostly original canon-compliant events, trying to paint a better picture. The original gang (Tasha, Rand, Jessi, Shaun) are all still here and kicking, joined by a variety of new original characters. I want to explore the story from Octavia's side and point of view, unlike the show that has in my opinion overly and unfairly demonized her. I have also tweaked the original timeline a bit (for example, on the show, Kara's uprising takes place just 46 days into it all - in my story it takes place some time after). Please leave feedback if you can spare the time! And of course, thank you for reading all this time &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been exactly one hundred and fifty four days since Praimfaya.<br/>
<br/>
I know Clarke is out there, somewhere. Or at least she was, 107 days ago. Call me crazy, or stupid, or a crazy stupid optimist - but I know it as I know that even though we're stuck down here, the Sun still rises in the East out there, and sets in the West. <br/>
<br/>
Abby agrees with me, but a mother would, wouldn't she? Kane wants to believe it, but is terrified of jumping to a conclusion like that. Octavia even more so. Because what would that mean for us? What exactly happened out there, and what's going on now? The Clarke hypothesis poses more questions than we could possibly handle, and we all fear the answers could break us. <br/>
<br/>
But if that was her - and I'm sure it was - there's no way in hell a girl that survived Praimfaya doesn't survive what comes after. I know it in my heart that she's out there, still kicking. Again, call me crazy. I admit it's almost irrational. There's about a million ways she could die out there, starvation chief among them. And yet I feel it in my guts.<br/>
<br/>
Nate had said that it could have been anything out there that day. But could it? Whatever was out there was digging. Or trying to, anyways. And the only person with the blood to survive Praimfaya <em>and</em> that knows where our bunker is - is Clarke.<br/>
<br/>
''Don't tell me you've taken to poetry.''<br/>
<br/>
I close the notebook and look up to meet my visitor. Niylah smiles at me, leaning against the door frame.<br/>
<br/>
''It's far from poetic,'' I smile back, pushing the notebook back into its drawer. Again, like every evening, I'm reminded of how much of a luxury this is. Most people sleep in the same rooms by the dozens, and I get to have the privacy of my own, sharing it only with Jessi. It's about the size of a broom closet, and can barely fit a bunk-bed and a night-stand with enough room for three people to stand at a time - but here, it's the equivalent of fine living. That's what being in Octavia's inner circle gets you - not for any reason other than practical.<br/>
<br/>
''A journal?'' Niylah asks.<br/>
<br/>
''Helps me make sense of everything, keeping track,'' I admit, ''Sometimes it's like I convince myself that if I put it down on paper, it won't be in my head anymore.''<br/>
<br/>
Niylah pauses for a moment, frowns a bit, as though considering. ''I get that,'' she says.<br/>
<br/>
''What's up?'' I finally ask, getting up.<br/>
<br/>
''Octavia says you need to go over the schedules again,'' she tells me, ''Some things are overlapping.''<br/>
<br/>
''How the hell? We went over it six times!''<br/>
<br/>
''And there's twelve hundred people to coordinate, I'm assuming it's easy to overlook a thing or two,'' she says kindly.<br/>
<br/>
''Ughh, fine,'' I groan, ''It might take me a while, can you pick up Jessi from Anne's? I don't like the idea of her walking back through E4 wing alone at this hour.''<br/>
<br/>
''Sure, don't worry about it,'' she assures me.<br/>
<br/>
''Thanks,'' I give her a grateful smile. Niylah's proved to be one of the few people I can rely on anytime, a true friend. It's odd to think about the very first time we met, when she teetered between an enemy and a neutral stranger to be wary of.<br/>
<br/>
''Actually, I'm gonna go check on her now,'' she says, pushing herself off the door-frame edge and waving me a ''see ya later'' as she turns on her heels.<br/>
<br/>
I know I'm probably exaggerating, and most likely a bit over-protective of that kid. But we've only been here for 154 days. Yes, we are Wonkru now, but we are also still scared and struggling and more distrustful of each other than Octavia would like to admit. She knows, of course. She just refuses to say it out loud.<br/>
<br/>
There's often unrest in the E4 wing, where most of the once Azgedakru reside. Nothing too serious has happened as of yet, but add confusion and an absolute lack of knowledge about the world you've suddenly found yourself in... and the fear and distrust can turn into something far worse.<br/>
<br/>
That's why we're here, Octavia would say - to prevent that from happening. And we've been doing our best, but it's only been five months. It's worrying that we've already had unrest and minor conflicts, and it's a struggle to stay optimistic and not be too paranoid when it feels like we're constantly walking the edge of a knife. We're all stuck down here, and for the first time in the history of humankind, we truly cannot afford any sort of conflict.<br/>
<br/>
We just have to pull through the first year. I keep telling myself that - if we pull through the first year smoothly, the rest will be a breeze. <em>Now</em> is the time to mold this society into what it will be for the remainder of our time here. What happens <em>now</em> is important.<br/>
<br/>
And we're already almost halfway there.<br/>
<br/>
When I peer into Octavia's office, she's alone, pouring over the papers strewn about her desk. Her head is in her hands, fingers buried into her hair, as her elbows rest against the edge of the table. She looks tired. The rest of the Council is surely already done and in their beds at this hour, and she should be too. She hasn't slept nearly enough since the day we got down here.<br/>
<br/>
She looks up when she hears me come in, hands dropping down against the desk. ''I hate this,'' she groans. It's been an odd thing to witness. When we were out there, Octavia was never one to show fear or uncertainty or anything of the sort, not even to me. But I suppose that's because she never really had to lead anyone before.<br/>
<br/>
''I know,'' I reply, closing the door, ''But until we get the computer systems fully operative, we're just gonna have to suffer.''<br/>
<br/>
''Jaha messed something up,'' she shakes her head, looking at the papers in front of her again. Then, after a quiet moment, she says, ''Raven would have figured this out.''<br/>
<br/>
Raven would have figured a lot of things out way faster than any of us could even hope. Raven would have finished programming the systems days, maybe even months ago, and we wouldn't have to be doing this manually right now at all, while Wick struggles with the coding.<br/>
<br/>
But Raven's not here. And being reminded of it hurts, because it pulls me back into a tight, narrow, dark place where I'm again torn between worrying about them, thinking about whether they're even still alive... and trying to make sense of how much I miss them.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Bellamy</em>...<br/>
<br/>
''You go get some sleep,'' I tell her, ''I'll fix it. Bring it to Abby and Kane first thing in the morning.''<br/>
<br/>
''I'm not tired-''<br/>
<br/>
''O, you look like someone punched you in both eyes simultaneously,'' I stop her instantly, ''Get some sleep.''<br/>
<br/>
She shoots me a glare, but sees I'm not about to give up. She relents, if only to avoid my nagging, but her ''Fine'' still sounds like I've sentenced her to a life in solitary.<br/>
<br/>
''You alright?'' I ask her as she fixes the belt around her torso, securing her blade in place. The seat is comfortably warm when I sit down, about to take on her headache.<br/>
<br/>
''Yeah, I'm fine,'' she says, as if she doesn't know she could never fool me, ''I'll leave you Ayden.''<br/>
<br/>
''Okay,'' I say, letting the issue go for now. I see Zola following her before the door closes completely, and Ayden stepping up in front of it.<br/>
<br/>
They usually work night shifts as security detail, and for a moment that thought makes me envy them. Being nocturnal for a while and avoiding everyone sounds like a dream. For a second I consider releasing Ayden from duty, but I know he wouldn't listen to me when he barely listens to Octavia. This was all Indra's idea. Octavia's ''I can take care of myself!'' kept and still keeps falling on deaf ears.<br/>
<br/>
Going over everything again is a pain in the ass, but luckily, it doesn't take me too long to spot the error. Re-calculating is the harder part, and by the time I'm done I've lost all track of time. Hearing the guards' shift change outside is the only thing that tears me away from my thoughts and gives me any indication of what time it is.<br/>
<br/>
Dawn.<br/>
<br/>
Not that it makes any sort of difference down here. It will be a while before I get to feel the sun on my face again... if ever.<br/>
<br/>
The sound of my radio explodes out of nowhere in the dead silence, nearly giving me a heart attack, but for once I'm grateful that I'm startled out of my wits. Nate's voice has pushed the depressive thoughts right out of my head.<br/>
<br/>
''Miller to Parrish,'' he calls urgently, and before I can recollect myself to reply, he calls again, ''Tasha, are you there?''<br/>
<br/>
''What's up?'' I respond, the subtle urgency in his voice making me nervous and queasy. He wouldn't call me this early unless it was important, too.<br/>
<br/>
''Everything's fine now but, um,'' he says, voice constantly interrupted by the radio static, ''It's Rand.''<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
''He just got into a scuffle, that's all,'' Nate reassures me, ''He's fine.''<br/>
<br/>
''He has an open wound,'' I all but growl, angry. I hate it when people try to downplay shit to me, and Nate knows this very well. He's pulled me out of the room so Rand can get some sleep now that Jackson's patched him up, but I can't stop shaking. I don't think I've ever run this fast in my life.<br/>
<br/>
''I can't deal with this right now,'' I run my hands through my hair, just to do something with them. <br/>
<br/>
''Look, it's contained,'' Nathan tells me, but I have to sit down on the stairs to calm my nerves and stop pacing, ''I arrested everyone involved, the Council will decide what to do with them now.''<br/>
<br/>
I bury my face in my hands, just breathing. I have to breathe. I have to be calm.<br/>
<br/>
But the anger refuses to recede.<br/>
<br/>
''They've jumped him in the dark, like cowards,'' I rip the words through my teeth. The need to punch something boils over, and I don't even notice my knuckles going white.<br/>
<br/>
''It's over,'' Nate reinstates.<br/>
<br/>
''Is it?'' I snap at him, getting up so fast that it almost makes me dizzy, ''You think it'll end here?''<br/>
<br/>
''T-''<br/>
<br/>
''No, Nate, things need to change around here before this shit spreads like an epidemic,'' I shake my head, pacing again, ''It's only been five months and we've already had how many conflicts? No, this clearly isn't working-''<br/>
<br/>
''I know we've had some trouble but this might be an isolated incident,'' Nate tries to reason.<br/>
<br/>
''Are you serious right now?!''<br/>
<br/>
''Not... completely isolated, just-,'' he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, perhaps trying to find the right words, ''It's Rand. Old betrayals, or at least the perceptions of them... haven't faded away yet. We all know this.''<br/>
<br/>
''Which is why Octavia needs to do something,'' I reply, ''We can't just keep breaking up fights, arresting people, and then letting them go to do the same damn thing all over again. It's tired, it's already getting old.''<br/>
<br/>
''Alright. Alright,'' Nate says, acquiescing just to calm me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, ''Then we'll take that up with the Council. Okay?''<br/>
<br/>
I sigh, rubbing my eyes. ''Fuck.''<br/>
<br/>
''Yeah, I know,'' he grumbles in agreement, ''Come on. We're disrupting the whole Med-bay.''<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Jessi is still asleep by the time I'm finally back in our quarters, face down in a book she'd been reading with a light still on. As quietly as I can, I move her on her back and adjust the blankets. The heating's significantly lowered in the morning because we have to go easy on the generators, and the last thing I need is her catching a cold now. I successfully remove the book and put it in a drawer, but she still stirs with a half-whisper:<br/>
<br/>
''Tasha, is that you?''<br/>
<br/>
''Yeah, it's me, Jess,'' I say quietly, turning off the light, ''Go back to sleep.''<br/>
<br/>
''What happened to Rand?'' she asks drowsily - she must have been reading throughout the night again, ''I heard something happened-''<br/>
<br/>
''Shhh, it's fine now,'' I reassure her, planting a kiss on her forehead, ''He's fine. Go back to sleep.''<br/>
<br/>
I don't need to tell her a third time - she seems to fall right back into a deep slumber, her body completely relaxing. And for a while, I just look at her. I watch her sleep, and as much as I have tried not to think about it, again I wonder if I can protect her.<br/>
<br/>
Can I protect anyone?<br/>
<br/>
Trying to ignore these thoughts hasn't proved fruitful, because they haven't stopped plaguing me.<br/>
<br/>
Can Octavia really count on me?<br/>
<br/>
Am I even cut out for this? <br/>
<br/>
''<em>Take care of each other</em>,'' Bellamy's voice rings in my head, my chest threatening to explode. I can hear it so clearly, in my mind. It's almost like he's right here in this room with me.<br/>
<br/>
''<em>You two have to stick together, no matter what.</em>''<br/>
<br/>
''<em>Of course, Bellamy</em>,'' I'd told him, ''<em>As always</em>.''<br/>
<br/>
''<em>I know things are gonna get really hard from here on out. And O - I don't know if she's ready. You have to help her in every way you can. Be there for her. Watch her back.</em>''<br/>
<br/>
I made him a promise that day. And it's a promise he never even had to ask of me. I only hope I'm strong enough not to fail.<br/>
<br/>
And like so many nights before, I silently wish Clarke was here, and wonder how many more nights I'll have to fight not to drown in pain before sleep comes to lend me a hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>